1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus, and particularly, a detection apparatus for detecting the light-emitting diode chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the technology improvements and the elevation of life quality, modern people pay more and more attention to illumination. From the ancient illumination measures of burning material, such as fire torches, oil lamps, candles, and kerosene lamps, using electricity, such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, to the light-emitting diode (LED), it all shows that illumination plays an important role in people's ordinary life.
Due to the combination of electrons and holes, light-emitting diode emits light to provide illumination or alerting. Compared with the traditional light sources, light-emitting diode has the advantages of high light-emitting efficiency, long service life, robust, fast response time, etc. In recent years thanks to the great promotion of governments and the increasing scale of the light-emitting diode street lamps in cities, using light-emitting diode as the illumination source is available everywhere.
Normally, a probe detector is used to detect the light-emitting efficiency of a light-emitting diode chip. A probe detector provides an electric voltage as the light-emitting power source of a light-emitting diode chip through probe pins. The light emitted by the light-emitting diode chip penetrates through the chuck which supports the light-emitting diode chip and is gathered by the light-sensing device of the probe detector to determine the light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting diode chip. However, the limited detection range of the light-sensing device to the light emitted by a light-emitting diode chip can influence the accuracy of detecting the light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting diode chip.